Untitled EV
by inolvidable23
Summary: AU 3x11. Where they need help from the other side.
**Author's Note:** I didn't want to write more fics like this but I need to get this out of my mind. I can't watch this show anymore but I feel attached to it till the end of the season so this is my way to deal with it. Thanks for the support and sorry for the mistakes.

* * *

Ontari wasn't going to stop, Raven was lost in the ends of something they could not understand and for the first time since she was in the Ark, Octavia Blake felt as lost as she was when she was a child.

Lincoln was dead. Lexa was dead and Clarke...Clarke was lost and destroyed and for Octavia this was like the first time they landed on earth, where they were lost kids in the middle of nowhere.

The difference was that now was much worse...because they were lost, hurt and alone, without their grounders to keep them safe.

She looked at her brother and the people surrounding them without really recognizing anyone and she couldn't figure out what was left of them. Bellamy was a mass murderer. Jasper a young man crazy for revenge. Monty was a lost child and she didn't know Sinclair. Clarke was torn between her duty and her feelings and she...Octavia didn't know what was left of her.

 _Blood must not have blood..._

Octavia closed her eyes hearing Lexa's words, the ones she couldn't believe when a group of grounders kidnapped her and wanted revenge against the sky people. Lexa's beliefs were the same as Lincoln's and their resolve was stronger thanks to her and Clarke and the love they felt for them.

"You're thinking about the weak warrior who died for nothing?" asked Raven in her shadows.

Octavia chose not to answer Raven's question because she knew it wasn't really her. Something was controlling her bestfriend and the rest of them using their pain.

That's the reason they shoudn't fall for Raven's words even if they wanted.

"Lincoln...poor thing. He believed he was protecting us and he only signed his death." laughed Raven looking at Octavia. "Like everybody else."

"Stop, Raven." warned Bellamy.

"That's what people begged you as you killed them, Bellamy?" said Raven before she laughed again.

Bellamy looked at the ground ashamed of his past actions but Octavia didn't care about it like she didn't care when Clarke's friend kicked him and blamed him of her father's death.

There were a lot of things about her brother who didn't matter for Octavia anymore.

"But the best of us is Clarke...right, Clarke? Killing everybody who gets close to you." laughed Raven again.

"Raven..." said Monty.

"Wells, Finn..." said Raven. "Lexa...oh, our dearest Lexa who promised to protect you without knowing that you would be the reason of her death."

"Raven!"

"Shut up!"

Octavia saw Bellamy grabbing Clarke before she jumped over Raven. Clarke had her eyes full of tears and Octavia didn't know how to react at the blonde's pain.

"You never loved her, Clarke. You used her to save your people. To stop the consequences of a war." said Raven. "She died because she loved you and you never saw her."

"That's not true!" shouted Clarke with broken voice. "I...I lov..."

Bellamy let go of Clarke making the blonde fall to her knees while Clarke grabbed a little box and sobbed over it in a way she never did before, not even with Finn.

"You see? You can't even say it...how much time will pass till you move into your next lover? Maybe is the new Commander? Or Bellamy?" growled Raven.

"Stop!" shouted Clarke. "Stop, please..."

"Lexa knew it." said Raven looking sad at Clarke. "She always knew you didn't love her and she died with the knowledge that you never would love her...that everything you did, it was for your people."

Clarke opened her eyes in surprise and Octavia saw the crude pain in her blue eyes. Now, in front of everyone, it was clear that Clarke loved Lexa nearly as much as Lexa loved Clarke even if Octavia didn't want to see it and even if Raven's words showed the tragic truth of Clarke's life and Lexa's death.

Clarke fell in love with Lexa but she never had the chance to say it.

"She don't...I..." said Clarke grabbing the tiny box with desperation. "That's not true...she had to know that...that I...you knew it, right? Lexa...Lexa, you knew it...right?"

Octavia saw Bellamy stepping away from Clarke as if she was crazy and Monty and Sinclair looked at them like they looked at Raven, with worry but it was Jasper who was brave enough to take the box from Clarke's hands, taking the chip between his fingers.

"This is...for the love of god!" shouted Jasper.

He threw the chip in the table and took a weapon with his other hand, ready to destroy the chip till Clarke stopped him by putting herself between Jasper, his weapon and the chip.

"Don't touch her!" shouted Clarke. "Lexa's there...part of her is still in there."

"Lexa is dead!" shouted Jasper in her face. "She's not coming back! You are going to see her again! Wake up!"

Clarke took the chip in her hands and fell to the ground with Octavia now by her side. The younger Blake understood Clarke's pain better than anyone because she was going through the same with Lincoln's death.

But at least she had time with him.

 _It must be horrible not to be able to love freely..._

"Clarke..." said Octavia.

"I was scared..." said Clarke looking at the chip. "I was scared to feel this love. I was scared that my love carried a death sentence and...and I thought I was protecting her by not showing my feelings when I realized how deep they were after her fight to death against Roan."

"Oh, Clarke..."

"An hour...we only had an hour to be happy." whispered Clarke. " We were going to part anyways. I had to come back to Arkadia and she had to help us with her power as Commander. I was coming back but...but then...everything went wrong and I couldn't...I didn't have time to..."

Her voice was broken with pain and sadness making Octavia want to cry for Clarke when she saw the blode caressing the chip with her fingers.

"I love you..." said Clarke to the chip. "I love you and...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Lexa. Forgive me, please."

What happened after broke the hearts of the people who were there, even Raven shared a tear for Clarke when they saw her kiss the chip and cry like a person who lost her heart. It was a tragic and brutal moment when Clarke's friends realized how important was Lexa to Clarke.

"Clarke..." said Raven closing her tired eyes. "I'm sorry..."

Clarke didn't react to her and everything went silent till, suddenly, the door opened and Murphy entered in the house, injuried but alive and with a face that showed fear and worry.

"Murphy?" asked Bellamy.

"They are coming for us...we have to go." said Murphy.

Octavia saw Clarke's friend ran to the door and then go back to them with a scared face while they heard furious grounders outside the house asking for blood.

Then Octavia saw Raven looking at the wall and then at Clarke with a determined look on her face and ready to face this fight.

"ALIE said she can help but you need to let her get the chip." said Raven.

"No. No, never..." said Clarke grabbing the chip.

"Clarke, she can help. I don't know how but she can, please." begged Raven.

"If I do that she will destroy Lexa." said Clarke looking at Raven with fury in her blue eyes.

Raven breathed and looked at the wall again for a moment before she smiled and looked at Clarke again.

Then Clarke felt the chip getting out of her hands and into Raven's who grabbed it and closed her eyes at the same time the grounders entered in Clarke's friend house.

"Blood must have blood!" shouted the grounders.

"Not today."

Suddenly, Lincoln appeared out of nowhere and kicked the grounders out of the house with the arkers looking at him in surprise before the grounder turned to look at them with a smile when he saw Octavia, who was crying for him.

"Lincoln?" asked Octavia.

"Octavia...it's going to be fine."

Monty turned to look at Raven while Sinclair put a hand in her shoulder and Raven looked at them as if she was telling them what she and ALIE did to bring Lincoln here.

"They are projections." said Sinclair. "ALIE is projecting them from the City Of Light."

Lincoln smiled before he stopped a grounder and kicked another one when, suddenly, one of the grounders entered at the house and aimed at Clarke, ready to kill her with his sword.

Lucky for Clarke, the sword never touched her and when Clarke opened her eyes she saw why.

"If you attack her, you attack me." growled a deep and strong voice that screamed power.

Clarke froze when she saw Lexa kicking their enemy and making him fall to the ground before she turned to her showing Clarke the smile that made the blonde fell more in love with her grounder Commander.

"Lexa..." whispered Clarke with tears in her eyes.

"Clarke...don't be afraid." said Lexa.

Clarke couldn't talk looking at her grounder as she threw herself over Lexa, crying and hugging her desperately.

"Everything is fine, Clarke."

"I...you..." sobbed Clarke.

Lexa smiled to touched Clarke's face before she put her forehead against the blonde's as she looked at her.

"Ai hod yu in, Clarke." whispered Lexa.

"I love you...I love you, I love you..." said Clarke over and over. "I love you, Lexa. I hated that I did but I love you."

Lexa laughed before she kissed Clarke and Clarke breathed inside her mouth giving herself up completely, enjoying this moment as much as she could because this...this was home, in Lexa's arms. With Lexa.

"Lexa..." whispered Lincoln behind them.

Lexa understood the message. They didn't have time for this. They came back to help the arkers with their enemies and to move on because at the end of the day, she and Lincoln were still dead and nobody could change that.

But they could change the future and she was willing to do it in order to help Clarke and to give her the peace she needed.

"We have to go to Polis and solve Arkadia's problem." said Lexa looking at Clarke as she caressed the blonde's cheek. "Is time to work."

"How can you be here? How can we touch you?" asked Jasper with trembling hands while he looked first at Lincoln and then at Lexa.

Raven seized and Lexa looked at Lincoln before she walked to the girl handcuffed to the bed, breathing as she put a hand over Raven's forehead.

"Raven..." whispered Lexa.

"Commander..." said Raven.

"Answer me!" shouted Jasper.

"Is ALIE. "said Lincoln while he felt Octavia hugging him as if she was an extension of his body.

"How?" asked Bellamy.

Lexa looked at ALIE and then breathed closing her eyes before she took in her hands the symbol she always had in her forehead and put it in Raven's forehead making the girl breath and stop trembling as she felt asleep.

"Becca, the first Commander. She appeared in out world and give us her blood." explained Lexa with her eyes closed. "Her blood ran down every survivor of the apocalipse and as you may understand, she didn't survive giving her life for us but her legend was part of our lives forever and her sacrifices are our laws. Every grounder is a little _natblida_ depending of our families and out blood type. Some of us, the chosen, keep only a little part of the black blood, the other do not and become regular people. That's why Linconl's has normal blood and I'm a _natblida_ and why my kind is especial."

"The black blood is what make ALIE able to bring you here." said Octavia following Lexa's explanations. "Then...then you can come back?"

"No."

Lexa let Raven sleep and felt Clarke beside her, hugging her with strength and love while the blonde closed her eyes and put her head on Lexa's shoulder, breathing her in.

"ALIE let us stay here for a little amount of time." said Lincoln.

"Three days." said ALIE. "You only have three days."

"Three days." said Lexa hugging Clarke and kissing her cheek.

Clarke kissed her shoulder and Lexa breathed because, despite being here with Clarke, she only had three days to make a forever with her.

 **-Untitled-**

Clarke couldn't believe this was happening for real and that's why she was unable to stop herself from touching the woman that now lie in her arms. They had to make moment like this count because they were running out of time and that's why they decided to take a break before they went back to Arkadia and then to Polis to solve their problems.

But now they had a couple of hours and Clarke didn't want to waste time so she took Lexa when they made a decision and led her to a spare room to make love to her in a different way from their first time. This time it was more gentle and whole, as if Clarke wante to make Lexa feel every kiss and every touch she gave to her.

"Everything will be fine, Clarke. Your people will be safe." said Lexa opening her eyes before she let a kiss over the blonde's breast.

"I wasn't thinking about my people. I was thinking about us." said Clarke.

Lexa looked at her and Clarke kissed her with tenderness, with all the devotion she felt and she didn't show when Lexa was alive.

"I love you." whispered Clarke against Lexa's lips. "I love you so much that I didn't know how to tell you when I realized it. I was scared of losing you after your fight with Roan and I realized that I always lost everything I loved so I though that maybe if I didn't tell you, you would be safe...I was an stupid."

"Clarke..."

"No...that's what I was. I should have told you when I realized I loved you in the moment you vowed to me and I did nothing. I went on with my lie and with my devotion for my people even when they didn't deserve it and in the end..."

"My death is not your fault, Clarke." whispered Lexa.

"I don't want to live without you." said Clarke kissing Lexa's forehead as a tear ran down her face.

Lexa just kissed her and made love to her again trying to stop the litle time they had to give Clarke everything she ever needed: peace, happiness and love.

"Ai hod yu in, Klark." whispered Lexa taking Clarke's face in her hands to look at her eyes. "Ai hod yu in."

No more words were needed between them.

 **-Untitled-**

Lincoln breathed with Octavia in his arms as they looked the stars together, their time was gold but nothing could compare at this moment where they were reunited as the soulmates they were to each other.

Or as the family they always wanted to be together.

"Lincoln...Octavia..."

Looking at their side, they saw Bellamy in front of them. His eyes showed shame and sadness and his body seemed defeated, unable to carry the weight of his actions.

"Bellamy."

"I would like...I would like to have a moment with both of you..." whispered Bellamy.

"Go on..." said Octavia.

"I...I'm going to turn myself in to Kane as soon as we get Arkadia back from Pike." said Bellamy. "I'm going to ask for prison or...or death."

Octavia and Lincoln seemed surprised but they were glad to see some of the Bellamy who risked his life to keep them safe against the mountain. The one they didn't want to lose and the same brother who always protected Octavia with love.

"I wanted...I..." whispered Bellamy trying to form the words as he started to cry. "...I only wanted to ask for your forgiveness. I won't solve anything but if they kill me...I need to know you both forgive me."

Octavia looked at Lincoln and despite all the pain, the sadness and the bretayal Lincoln knew he couldn't let Octavia lose anyone else and Bellamy's face told him all he needed to know about what he was saying and his honesty.

But if he wanted his forgiveness he would have to work hard to get it.

"Help us to defeat Pike, Bellamy." said Lincoln. "Free your people and find your peace, then, you will have your forgiveness."

Bellamy vowed in front of them as a promise to do what Lincoln was asking from him and Octavia breathed, hugging her lover and looking at her brother as she tried to trust him one more time.

 **-Untitled-**

Lexa knelt in front of Raven and smiled as she touched the latina's forehead. She decided to let Clarke rest a little with her sword and her sash by her side only because she wanted to let Clarke know she didn't left her while she tried to help Raven and her bad situation.

"You shouldn't touch her, _Heda._ " said ALIE beside Raven.

"I shouldn't touch her? Are you telling me that for real?" asked Lexa looking at ALIE as if she couldn't believe what the virtual intelligence was saying.

"You will hurt her."

"You are hurting her." said Lexa. "Feelings are not a bad thing, ALIE. Feelings make us humans."

"Feelings is what destroys the world. Feelings will erase the life in this world and the next." said ALIE.

Lexa breathed and shook her head before she took Raven's face in her hands. She could feel ALIE looking at her intriged of her next move.

"Raven..." called Lexa.

"Lexa?" asked a sleepy Raven. "What's wrong?"

"Look at me..."

Raven did it and when she saw Lexa her eyes filled with tears. The Lexa that Raven saw was different at the one everybody saw. This Lexa was shinning and had two black wings on her back. She seemed a fallen angel, she seemed something different at the person she saw when ALIE brought her here the first time.

"You are dead for real." said Raven.

"Yes."

Raven closed her eyes as she forced herself to not to feel anything. She was better off without feeling. She could be better and she didn't need anymore pain in this earth. She was happy.

"You have to feel, Raven." said Lexa. "Feel for Octavia, the bestfriend who just lost her soulmate. Feel for Bellamy and the weigth he will always carry for his actions with Pike. Feel for Jasper and Monty as they live in a world who didn't understand them or their feelings. Feel for Murphy, the one of you that is lost. Feel for Sinclair, the one who loves you as a father would."

"Stop..." pleaded Raven.

"Feel for Clarke who needs you now more than ever, who choose you over Finn, who fought to keep you safe..." said Lexa feeling her owe tears running down her cheeks as she though on her lover's sacrifices. "...Feel for Clarke who will give up her life for you without a second though."

"Stop!"

"No!"

A tear ran down Raven's cheek at the same time ALIE disappeared and Lexa breathed in relief as Raven cried for the losses and for the people she considered her family hugging Lexa as if she was her lifesaver.

Lexa smiled and caressed her face as if Raven was a child while she looked over Raven's shoulder seeing her friends surrounding them as they looked at her with tears and smiles knowing that Raven would be fine. Clarke looked at Lexa and mouthed an "I love you" before Octavia hugged the blonde and put an end at this problem.

 **-Untitled-**

The first ray of sun always calmed Lincoln down more than anything in this world. It was like a relief knowing that even if everything was wrong, the nature will be still goin on as if nothing happened.

But not everyday he had the pleasure to see what he was seeing now. Lexa was in front of him, looking forward as if she was a god who just went down to this ground to make things better.

"Lexa?"

"My mission ends in Polis, Lincoln and I have to go now." said Lexa.

Her words left him cold but he dared to walk till he was by her side and looking at the lands that one day they walked together and that now were nothing but dust.

"What do you mean?" asked Lincoln.

"This time is only to close our deaths, Lincoln." said Lexa. "I have to go to Polis and you have to go to Arkadia, especially you. You are the one who has to end Pike with Bellamy and the others."

With those words Lincoln understood what Lexa was planning.

"You aren not going to let Clarke go with you." said the grounder.

"I can't let her come with me. Her people need her in Arkadia and I..." tried Lexa looking at the ground before she breathed. "We will always owe something to out people as long as we are both alive."

"You leave now?" said Lincoln not wanting to upset Lexa further.

"Yes."

They heard the front door of the house opening and saw Clarke there, breathing hard and looking at Lexa as if Lincoln wasn't there with them.

"Lexa..."

"Clarke, you can't come with me." said the Commander.

Clarke shook her head and threw herself into Lexa's arms giving Lincoln the signal to leave them alone and knowing that this was something he didn't have or wanted to see because he felt the pain and sadness of this lovers goodbye drowing him.

And as he walked away, he looked at the sky praying for the gods to give them a better life the next time because if Octavia and him were soulmates. Clarke and Lexa were so much more than that and they deserved a happy ending.

Just one more time. Always a one more time.

 **-Untitled-**

Clarke hugged Lexa as if her life depended on it. She couldn't let her go. It was to soon but at the same time, she knew the truth even if broke her heart everytime she though of it.

But she wanted to be selfish...she needed to be selfish.

"Don't go." said Clarke trying to hid her desperation for their shake. "Don't go yet."

"I have to go, Clarke. I can't let Ontari hurt my people any more and you have to defeat Pike." said Lexa touching Clarke's cheek with tenderness.

"I can't lose you." sobbed Clarke.

Lexa closed her eyes as she cried with her lover. She never let herself cry like this but in this moment she only wanted Clarke and she knew she couldn't have her, not now, not anymore.

"You have people with you..." tried Lexa.

"I want you." said Clarke.

"Your mother..." said again Lexa.

"I need you." said Clarke looking at Lexa. "I love you. Please, Lexa, let me go with you to Polis. Let me spend the time we have left together."

"Clarke..."

"I want to say goodbye to you we have to do it. Please, don't leave me alone now when we have some time left." begged Clarke. "Don't tell me goodbye when I still have time to show you how much I love you."

"You did it already, love...but your people..."

"Stop." growled Clarke.

Then Lexa felt Clarke's lips over hers and the blonde pushing her against a tree, using her strength to make the Commander rest there while Clarke forced her to accept the truth with her kisses.

The truth of Clarke never leaving Lexa's side again as long as Lexa was in this world.

"I love you..." said Clarke looking at Lexa. "Let me, for one time, choose for myself. Let me choose you."

Lexa breathed and looked at her before she let herself surrender to the blonde, kissing her again and putting her hands over Clarke's waist making the truth about her desire to spent her last moments in this world with the girl she loves more real.

Because they could make love epic and true, even in death.

 **-Untitled-**

If get to Polis wasn't a problem. Killing Ontari wasn't a problem either. Lexa breathed when she finally got her sword out of Ontari's stomach. Clarke was in the ground, breathing hard as she remembered she was in the same room where Ontari killed the _Natblida_ months ago.

Roan was in the ground too, injuried but alive and with an amazed look on his face as he saw Lexa or her ghost most likely.

Lexa threw her sword to the ground and walked to Roan like if she was still the Commander of the grounders.

"This is over, Roan. You will never have another leader." said Lexa.

"Then...then what are we goin to do?" asked the Ice Prince, worried for their future.

"Clarke, give the flame, please." said Lexa looking at Clarke for the first time since the fight with Ontari started.

Clarke looked at her as if she was trying to understand what was Lexa doing before she gave the brunette the chip.

"This, Roan, will be a symbol of unity, not of power." declared Lexa. "You, Luna and Clarke could convice the rest of the leaders to make a real coalition. One without blood and death surrounding it."

"They will never accept the sky people." said Roan.

"They will as soon as Marcus Kane take back the lead of his people." said Lexa. "You have to promise me you will do this, Roan. Make a better place for everyone and for you. Do it to live in peace with the woman you love as you always wanted."

" _Sha, Heda."_ said Roan.

"Good. To help in your difficult meeting with the leaders, tells them that Ontari's death is only a warning from _Heda_. If they pretend to attack or take power, this will be their destiny." warned Lexa.

Roan vowed in front of her to say his goodbyes when he saw Lexa's hand starting to dissapear. Clarke noticed that too and that's when she realized the time they spent trying to get to Polis and loving each other was nearly done.

Nearly three days went on since they said goodbye to Lincoln, Octavia and the rest before they left to Arkadia and Lexa and Clarke went to Polis.

"Go, Roan." said Lexa.

Roan looked at Clarke before he left and took Ontari's body with him to give _Heda_ and _Wanheda_ a moment of privacy.

"Lexa?" asked Clarke.

"Everything is going to be fine, Clarke. Now you can get your peace." said Lexa with a little smile.

Clarke shook her head before she threw her arms over Lexa but this time, she touched nothing but air and that's when she truly saw Lexa disappearing while Lexa breathed and let her Clarke with her sad eyes that this was their goodbye.

Because Lexa died from a bullet wound and Clarke couldn't change that.

"This is the end?" asked Clarke with tears in her eyes and broken voice.

"Death is not the end, love." said Lexa with a little smile. "We will meet again."

"But...I want a life with you?" said Clarke.

Lexa looked at her with sad green eyes and then she saw Lincoln, waiting for her where they should be.

"Someday Clarke, we will have our lifes together." said Lexa.

Clarke understood her and breathed as she felt a tear runnin down her cheek while she fell on her knees, unable to support the weight of this goodbye.

"I love you, Lexa...I do it since you kissed me the first time." said Clarke trying to stop her tears. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner."

"Ai hod yu in, Klark." said Lexa kneeling in front of her. "I promise you someday we will have eternity only for us."

Clarke looked at Lexa, or a least her face as the brunette dissapeared before Lexa kissed her nose with tenderness and breaking Clarke's heart all over again.

"We will meet again." whispered Lexa.

And then, she disappeared.

Clarke stood there looking at the space where Lexa was moments before and then she felt a pull in her heart, as if someone was squeezing it and choking her.

"Clarke..."

Roan's voice made Clarke look at him as he walked inside the room again a stood behind her with a sad expression on his face.

"Your people send a message: They need you back in Arkadia." said Roan.

"Can you do this?" asked Clarke, still numb by the pain of losing Lexa again but determined to go on with her legacy.

Roan vowed in front of her and Clarke breathed before she looked one more time at the space where Lexa was seconds before and determined to do what it had to be done: She had to fight for their people one more time and free them from Pike and from ALIE.

She had to make peace, because peace was Lexa's legacy.

 **-Untitled-**

 _ **City Of Light. Unknow Time**_

Lexa walked through the street like any time before since she was there and smiled when she found Aden and the rest of her _natblidas_ that now played and lived like the kids they were. There was no war here, no fights to death and no more suffering.

This was the after life and it wasn't that bad.

She saw Costia then, talking with Anya and Gustus while her ex-lover took the hand of a very serious Ontari. It was strange and something Lexa never tought possible but Lexa was happy for Costia because Ontari seemed good and better in this life.

She seemed real and besides, the kids forgave her so Lexa could do the same.

Then Lexa found Finn with Wells and Charlotte. She saw Monroe and Harper, who was killed when she tried to stop Pike from killing more grounders. Lexa saw Monty's mother and Jasper too, one killed for her choices in life and the other killed for being a revel. Finally, she saw Lincoln who had beside him a little girl with dark hair.

A girl Lexa knew pretty well.

"Octavia?" asked Lexa.

Octavia turned and smiled before she got up from the ground with Lincoln beside her and making Lexa look at them better. Lexa couldn't believe it, not till Octavia walked to give her a hug making the Commander feel surprised and sad at the same time.

"What...?

"ALIE's war..." said Octavia with a smile. "My brother saved me too many times and... and I wanted to return the favor..."

Lexa looked at her as Octavia cried and hugged her as Lincoln put a hand in Octavia's shoulder to make her feel better when, suddenly, they heard someone walking to them and they saw blonde hair, a big smile and eyes as blue as the sky.

"Clarke?" whispered Lexa with broken voice.

"You owe me a life, _Heda."_ whispered Clarke with her voice full of emotion.

Lexa smiled and walked to Clarke, hugging her as close as she could to her body. Lexa didn't want to see the blonde here because it meant Clarke was dead but at the same time...at the same she was happy to have her in her arms again.

"What happened?" asked Lexa putting Clarke's face between her hands.

"I stop the war. Destroyed ALIE and killed Jaha." said Clarke. "But the residual explosion was too much for me and my heart stopped."

"I'm so sorry, _ai niron_." said Lexa closing her eyes.

"I did what I had to do. Now, Bellamy, Raven, my mother and Kane can make a better world." said Clarke with a little smile that Lexa saw when she opened her eyes again. "I will meet them again.

" _Sha, niron_." said Lexa.

Clarke smiled and put her hands over Lexa's cheeks before she kissed her with tenderness. With all the love and hope she had for this lifes and with the passion of having her again in her arms, now with no obstacles to separate them.

"Tell me, Lexa Kom Trikru. Would you take a life with me?" whispered Clarke in her lips.

"Every life, Clarke Griffin Kom Skaikru." whispered Lexa breathing Clarke in before she kissed her again. "Every life and every moment of my existence is for you. Always."

 _Love is the strongest weapon. The one that overcomes pain, death and sadness. Love is the answer and now, Lexa and Clarke were ready to life for love, in this city of life, the paradise of the death and in the their future life._

 _Because life is more than just surviving._


End file.
